Lila Unglück
by Coralyn
Summary: Mit ihrem Gryffindormut wagt Hermine sich in den Schlangenkerker um dem mysteriösen Geräusch auf den Grund zu gehen. Eines kommt zum anderen und Hermine und Professor Snape müssen wortwörtlich Hand in Hand arbeiten!


Allein saß Hermine in ihrem Zimmer im Gryffindorturm, vor ihr lag ein Haufen zerrissenes Geschenkpapier und ein weiterer Stapel mit Büchern türmte neben ihren Füßen. Lustlos blätterte sie in einem dicken Wälzer auf ihrem Schoß, doch ihr Blick lag auf der weißen Landschaft vor ihrem Fenster, vielleicht hätte sie doch mit den anderen in den Fuchsbau fahren sollen. Doch dann glitten ihre Gedanken unwillkürlich zu den bevor stehenden Abschlussprüfungen und sie biss sich zerknirscht auf die Lippe, sie hatte den Unterrichtsstoff in der letzten Zeit wirklich schleifen lassen.

Seit dem Ende des Kriegs hatte es eine Weile gebraucht bis der Alltag wieder Einzug gefunden hatte und Hermine hatte die meiste Freizeit damit verbracht das Gedächtnis ihrer Eltern wieder vollständig her zu stellen. Und da war die Schule für ihre Verhältnisse etwas zu kurz gekommen, obwohl Harry und Ron angeblich keinen Unterschied sahen und die Lehrer nach wie vor mit ihren Leistungen mehr als zufrieden waren. Sie war es nicht, erst in der letzten Zaubertrankdoppelstunde konnte sie nicht alle Verwendungen von schwarzem Fingerhut aufzählen. Nur gut, dass Snape sie wieder einmal wie Luft behandelt hatte, und ihre erhobene Hand somit getrost ignoriert hatte. Sie riss sich vom Anblick des zauberhaften Schnees los und konzentrierte sich auf das Buch in ihrem Schoß; Koboldaufstände - Basiswissen für die Abschlussprüfung.

Ihre Augen glitten konzentriert über die schwarzen Lettern, sie würde sich von nichts mehr ablenken lassen! Plötzlich erschütterte ein ohrenbetäubendes Knallen die alten Gemäuer der ehrwürdigen Schule. Erschrocken sprang die junge Gryffindor auf, was war das? Mit hastigen Schritten eilte sie hinüber zur Tür ihres seperaten Schulsprecherraums und riss diese auf, der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, kein Wunder, sie war der einzige Schüler, der über Weihnachten in Hogwarts geblieben war.

Schnell eilte sie hinaus auf den Flur und über die richtungswechselnden Treppen in die Eingangshalle. Ein starker, rauchiger Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase, sie schnupperte und verzog das Gesicht. Während der Schulzeit hätte sie getippt, dass Seamus wieder etwas in die Luft gejagt hatte, doch wie gesagt, sie war ja allein als Schülerin. Also ging sie dem Geruch hinter her, bis zur Treppe in die Kerker. Kam der Lärm etwa aus Professor Snapes Räumen? Wieso schien kein anderer Schlossbewohner etwas davon mitbekommen zu haben, wenn sie es sogar oben im Gryffindorturm gehört hatte?

Hermine nahm zwei Stufen gleichzeitig und schlitterte durch die dunklen Gänge des berüchtigten Kerkers von Hogwarts. Wenige Minuten später stand sie vor dem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer und war von dichtem schwarzen Rauch umgeben. Was war Professor Snape nur passiert? Sie stieß hustend die Tür auf und wich erschrocken zurück, als ihr eine neue Wolke entgegen schwoll. "Professor?" Sie versuchte etwas zu erkennen, doch ihre Augen tränten und der Rauch war undurchsichtig wie eine massive Steinwand.

Da plötzlich hörte sie jemanden husten und keuchen, das musste er sein. Hermine zögerte keinen Moment, sie sprang in den Raum und zog den Zauberstab, schnell hatte sie Professor Snape geortet, er lag neben einem großen Kessel, aus dem lila Flüssigkeit floss und ihre Füße, so wie seinen Körper umspülte. Der Trank war allem Anschein nach nicht ätzend und so griff Hermine in den schwarzen Stoff des bewusstlosen Mannes.

Wenig später hatte sie ihn aus dem Raum gezerrt, den Zauberstab zwischen die Zähne geklemmt lehnte sie nun ihn und sich gegen die kalte Wand, der Flur war schon wieder rauchfrei und so konnten Hermine und der Professor wieder durch atmen. Sie sah wie ihn ein heftiges Husten schüttelte. "Professor Snape? Können Sie mich hören?" Sie hoffte, er würde nicht wieder ihn Ohnmacht fallen. "Ja, ich bin ja schließlich nicht taub und ihre Stimme ist nicht gerade Sirenengesang!" entgegnete ihr Professor hustend. Sie schnaubte und ließ den Kopf wieder gegen die kalte Steinwand fallen, wenigstens war er nicht ernsthaft verletzt!

"Soll ich Sie in denn Krankenflügel bringen?" "Sinnlos, Madame Pomfrey ist nicht im Schloss! Sie besucht ihre Schwester!" "Zu Professor Dumbledore oder McGonagall? Oder zu...?" "Sind alle nicht da." Er hustete ein letztes Mal dann sah er sie durch seine strähnigen, schwarzen Haare bissig an. "Granger, das muss ihr Glückstag sein, Sie und ich ganz allein an Weihnachten!" Er lachte trocken und versuchte dann sich wackelig zu erheben. "Sir! Sie sollten lieber liegen bleiben!" Er sah sie nur spöttisch von oben herab an. "Und zu sehen, wie mein Klassenzimmer von ... diesem Trank ruiniert wird, sicher nicht!" Und schon lag sein schwarzer Stab in seiner Hand, während er sich die Wand entlang bis zur Tür hangelte.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und erhob sich ebenfalls, ein Stechen in den Rippen ließ sie stöhnen, doch sie ignorierte es und folgte ihrem sturen Lehrer. Als sie neben ihm im Raum und umgeben von lila kaugummiartiger Masse stand, zuckte er kurz zusammen. "Merlin, Granger! Müssen Sie immer die Heldin spielen? Verschwinden Sie, ich komme allein zurecht!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und warf ihm dann einen festen Blick zu. "Ich habe Ihnen nun zum zweiten Mal das Leben gerettet! Meinen Sie, ich lasse jetzt zu, dass Sie sich hier auf Ihre alten Tage noch selbst umbringen?"

Er sog überrascht über ihren Ton die Luft ein und Hermine lächelte zufrieden. "Ich habe mich für die Rettung durch den Bezoar bei Naginis Biss bedankt. Jetzt hören Sie auf, mir hinterher zu schleichen!" Er trat vor und richtete seinen Stab gegen den zersprungenen Topf, aus dem immer noch dieses lila Zeug hervor sprudelte. Er schien irgendetwas zu murmeln und dann konnte Hermine beobachten, wie sein Zauberstab den lila Trank verschwinden ließ. Dabei fiel ihr plötzlich etwas auf; welcher Trank war bloß lila? Sie war sich sehr sicher, dass sie im Unterricht noch keinen gebraut hatten, mit dieser Farbe und in ihren Bücher stand ein derartiger ebenfalls nicht beschrieben.

„Sir, was ist das für ein Trank?" „Das geht sie gar nichts an!", herrschte ihr Professor und Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Anscheinend sind sie nicht in der Lage ihn zu brauen!", sie lachte und schlug sich im selben Moment die Hand vor den Mund, das würde definitiv Ärger geben! Und richtig, in seinen schwarzen Augen braute sich bereits, der ihr altbekannte Sturm zusammen. „MISS GRANGER!" „Ach jetzt stecken Sie sich doch ihr 'Miss Granger' sonst wo hin!", sie schlug sich nun auch die zweite Hand vor den Mund und keuchte, warum sprach sie das alles denn bloß aus, war der Trank etwa ein Veratiserum gewesen? Ihr Professor kniff die Augen zusammen und kam ihr gefährlich nah. „Wäre Ihnen 'Hermine' denn lieber?", doch er spuckte ihren Vornamen aus, als sei es etwas sehr giftiges und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sehen Sie. Und nun machen Sie, dass Sie hier raus kommen, bevor...!" Im nächsten Moment gab es eine gewaltige Explosion und Hermine sah nur noch, wie der Professor und sie in die Luft geschleudert wurde. Schnell sprach sie alle Zauber, die ihr in diesem Moment in den Sinn kamen und die vielleicht hilfreich sein könnten. Dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

Severus hatte das Gefühl auf einem Boot zu liegen, es schien als würde sich alles um ihn herum drehen. Er faste sich an den Kopf und ertastete eine weiche Bandage, die sich um seinen Schädel schlang. Sofort riss er die Augen auf und erstarrte, er lag im Krankenflügel. Wie, bei Merlins hängenden Eiern war er hier her gekommen? Er versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, doch die Bewegung bereitete ihm Schmerzen, so dass er es lieber bleiben ließ. Sein Mund fühlte sich pelzig und trocken an, trotzdem schaffte er es ihn zu öffnen: „Poppy?"

Er wartete einen Moment, dann endlich konnte er Schritte hören und die Medihexe erschien in seinem Sichtfeld. „Severus, Merlin sei Dank. Ich hatte schon befürchtet du erwachst gar nicht mehr.", meinte diese nur spöttisch und verzog amüsiert den Mund. „Ich liege hier, anscheinend verletzt und du machst dich über mich lustig. Na danke!", zischte er zurück und sah, wie Poppy nur mit den Schultern zuckte und begann seinen Zustand zu bemessen. „Was ist überhaupt passiert? Ich kam zurück, nichts ahnend und das ganze Schloss riecht wie eine Räucherkammer. Und als ich dann auch noch hinab in den Keller renne, da sehe ich wie du auf Miss Granger, umgeben von einer Luftblase, die euch nebenbei bemerkt das Leben gerettet hat, in einer Ecke liegst!"

„Sehr richtig, du schuldest uns allen eine Erklärung, mein Lieber!", stimmte nun auch eine weitere Frauenstimme zu, die er als Minervas ausmachte. Er stöhnte, wer war denn noch alles hier, er musste wohl oder übel den Kopf wenden um dies heraus zu finden und verfluchte sich im selben Moment, als er sah, wer da alles im Saal stand; Minerva, Poppy, Albus und Pomona sahen ihn fragend an. „Ein kleiner Unfall beim Brauen!" „Ein kleiner Unfall? Ich bitte dich, dein ganzes Klassenzimmer gleicht einem Schlachtfeld! Und die arme Miss Granger...!", Minerva schien völlig in ihrem Element, sie musste eines ihrer Löwenbabys beschützen!

„Wo ist sie?", knurrte der Kerkermeister ungehalten. Nun begann Albus zu kichern und er deutete hinüber auf die andere Seite. „Dort, spürst du sie nicht?" Severus runzelte über diese kryptische Aussage die Stirn und drehte dann unter weiteren Schmerzen den Kopf. Miss Granger lag in dem Bett neben ihm und hatte die Augen geschlossen, auch ihren Kopf schmückte ein Verband und eine kleine rosa Schramme zierte ihre Wange. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass ein Arm von ihr aus dem Bett hing und er folgte diesem bis zur Hand.

Erschrocken keuchend nahm er wahr, dass ihre Hände fest ineinander geschlungen zwischen den Betten hingen. Er versuchte etwas daran zu ändern, doch er hatte kaum Gefühl in seinen Fingern. „Ich habe kein Gefühl in meiner linken Hand!" Poppy kam ums Bett gewuselt und betrachtete das Bild grinsend.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht, kannst du denn sonst alle Körperteile fühlen?" Er probierte kurz alles aus, die andere Hand und der Arm, die Beine, Füße, Zehen, den Kopf und die Nase. Dann nickte er. „Ja. Kann Miss Granger ihre Hand auch nicht spüren? Bleibt das womöglich so?" Er versuchte erneut seine Hand ihrer zu entziehen, doch anscheinend hatten seine Finger sich ebenso in ihre gewebt, wie ihre in die seinen. „Das wissen wir leider nicht, sie ist noch nicht erwacht. Ihr habt zwei Tage geschlafen, aber sie hat nicht all zu viel abbekommen, du bist schlimmer dran! Sie müsste auch bald erwachen!", meinte Albus gelassen und lächelte. „Was für ein hübsches Bild. Wir sollten es fotografieren lassen!" „Unter steh dich, alter Mann!", donnerte Severus aufgebracht und zerrte nun regelrecht an seiner Hand.

Durch das Ziehen, schien nun auch Miss Granger wieder zu erwachen. Sie schlug die Augen auf und ihre braunen trafen Severus schwarzen. Sie zuckte zurück und ihr Blick fiel sofort auf ihre Hände. „Oh Merlin!", quiekte sie und versuchte sich ihm zu entziehen, doch sie hatte den selben Erfolg wie er. Minerva kam schnell zu ihr und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir werden schon eine Lösugn finden, Miss Granger, beruhigen Sie sich und nun erzählt ihr zwei uns erst einmal, was passiert ist!"  
Wenig später saßen die Lehrer um Miss Granger und Severus herum, Minerva nippte sogar an einer Tasse Tee und warteten gespannt auf den Bericht der beiden. Seine Schülerin traute sich kaum ihn an zu sehen und so beschloss er seufzend zu beginnen.

„Ich war dabei einen etwas anspruchsvolleren Trank zu vollenden, der... nun ja, sehr große Hitze benötigt. Irgendetwas scheint dabei schief gelaufen zu sein und der Kessel zersprang, er war wohl nicht von so guter Qualität. Jedenfalls ist das nächste woran ich mich erinnere, dass ich im Flur wieder erwache und Miss Granger neben mir an der Wand liegt."

„Ja, ich hatte...einen lauten Knall gehört und wollte nachsehen woher dieser kam. Und als ich dem Geruch folgte, fand ich Professor Snape bewusstlos vor seinem Kessel, umgeben von dem lila Zaubertrank." „Lila?", unterbrach Poppy überrascht und die Lehrer, mit Ausnahme von Severus tauschten bedeutungsvolle Blicke. „Ja, der Trank war lila, etwas dagegen?", fauchte er und wollte die Arme vor der Brust verschränken, als er dabei unwillkürlich Miss Grangers Hand an seine Brust zog. Schnell ließ er den Arm wieder sinken und fuhr fort: „Ich ging zurück in den Klassenraum um zu retten, was noch zu retten war und Miss Granger folgte mir, entgegen meiner Anweisungen erneut. Ach ja, zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor!" „Severus!" Minerva sah ihn tadelnd mit ihren Katzenaugen an.

„Nun, ich war dabei den Trank zu beseitigen, als mich Miss Granger ablenkte und dann gab es eine große Explosion..." „...und ich habe einen Blasenzauber, einen Zauber, der uns weich fallen ließ und einen Sauerstoffzauber über uns gelegt!" vervollständigte Miss Granger seinen Satz und er kam nicht umhin sie für ihre Reaktion anerkennend zu mustern. „In dieser kurzen Zeit des Fluges?" „Ja, Sir!", ihre braunen Rehaugen leuchteten, entfacht durch das nicht ausgesprochene Lob seinerseits. Schnell wandte er sich wieder ab.

„So...und...was war dies für ein Trank, wenn ich fragen darf, Severus? Ich kenne nämlich nur einen, der lila ist und der...ist bei Weasleys zauberhaften Zauberscherzen unter der Rubrik Liebestränke zu ergattern!", fragte Albus vergnügt nach und Severus schloss die Augen. „Ich habe Liebestrank abgekriegt?" Miss Granger schien völlig panisch und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, aber das ist nicht weiter schlimm, er war eh hinüber und wirkte nicht. Keine Sorge!" „Aber wieso braust du Liebetränke?", hakte Poppy interessiert nach. „Woher, meinst du, bekommen die Weasleys ihre Vorräte? Glaubst du etwas, sie brauen selbst? Sie hatten stetig ein Annehmbar bei mir und das nur mit sehr viel Mühe und dieser Trank macht ja auch einem Meister wie mir hin und wieder Probleme!"

„Also...beliefern Sie Fred und Georg?", keuchte die junge Gryffindor überrascht und er spürte ihren Blick auf sich. „Gegen eine gute Bezahlung natürlich!", stimmte er zu.  
„Merlin!", kam es da von Pomona. „Also ich habe mich schon gewundert wofür du ständig diese ganzen Zutaten benötigt hast!" „Jetzt wisst ihr es ja. Poppy, wie lange geht das hier wohl noch?" „Nun...ich bin mir nicht sicher, Severus...Wir müssten einige Tests durchführen. Ich müsste in der Bibliothek recherchieren. Gib mir zwei Tage!"

„Zwei Tage? Aber übermorgen beginnt der Unterricht wieder, wenn ich mich nicht irre!" Die Krankenschwester zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und Severus stöhnte gernervt. „Soll das bedeuten, dass ich den ganzen Tag im Unterricht Miss Granger an der Hand halten muss?" „Wer sagt denn, dass ihr beiden schon fit genug seit um zum Unterricht zu gehen?" „Das bin ich!", kam es einstimmig von beiden im Chor! Die anderen lachten und Poppy schüttelte ergeben den Kopf. „Wenn ihr meint, Severus, dich kann ich ja nicht aufhalten und somit Miss Granger wohl auch nicht?", sie schielte grinsend zu der Verbindung der beiden und Miss Granger wurde rot. „Aber...wie soll ich das denn bloß Harry und Ron erklären. Und den anderen?" „Was meinen Sie, worüber ich mir Sorgen mache?", zischte Severus und sie zuckte mit dem Kopf zurück.

„Wir werden einfach sagen was es ist. Ein Zaubertrankunfall!", schlug der Schulleiter vor, doch Severus war ganz und gar nicht einverstanden: „Niemals, wie stehe ich denn dann da? Meinst du irgendein Fünftklässler hat noch Respekt vor mir, wenn ich Miss Know-It-All händchenhaltend hinter mit her schleife?" „Meinen Sie, irgendein Schüler hat noch Lust etwas mit mir zu tun zu haben, wenn ich mich an eine Fledermaus kralle?", entgegnete Miss Granger ungehalten und erntete einen bösen und vier überrascht Blicke. „Ist doch wahr! Sie denken die ganze Zeit nur an sich! Hätte ich Ihnen nicht das Leben gerettet wären Sie jetzt tot oder zu mindestens halbtot!"

„Wo sie Recht hat...!", grinste Minerva und Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Ich werde aber nicht hier bleiben, zu mal wir hier auch ausgestellt sind wie in einem Museum. Ich will und werde unterrichten!" „Und ich will in meinen Unterricht. Vielleicht könnten wir einen Zeitumkehrer...?", fragte seine Schülerin unsicher. „Das kommt nicht in Frage! Die Zeitumkehrer wurden für den Gebrauch in der Schule verboten!" Minerva legte den Kopf schief und suchte nach einer anderen Lösung.

„Miss Granger, Sie haben doch den gesamten Stoff des Unterrichts in den nächsten Wochen bereits gelernt, nehme ich an, oder?" Severus sah, wie die Gryffindor nickte und er schnaubte verächtlich, was ihm einen kurzen stechenden Blick von Minerva einbrachte, den er aber gekonnt ignorierte. „Ich sehe das ja auch bei mir im Unterricht, Sie langweilen sich ja eher, als etwas zu lernen! Da könnten Sie die nächsten Wochen doch aussetzen. Auf Severus können wir nicht verzichten, er muss nun mal den Schülern, die nicht so begabt sind wie Sie, das Brauen näher bringen!" Die Schülerin nickte langsam und schien sich ihrem Schicksal zu fügen. Er hob triumphierend den Kopf. „Was wollen Sie denn überhaupt studieren, ich meine Potter habe mir da etwas von Zaubertränken erzählt?", fügte Minerva hinzu und Severus drehte schnell den Kopf. Miss Know-It-All und ein Zaubertränkestundium?

Die Brünette wurde leicht rot und nickte, er nahm seinen stechenden Blick von ihr. „Da ist dies doch eine wunderbare Möglichkeit für Sie ein wenig mehr zu erfahren. Professor Snape wird Ihnen sicherlich alle Ihre Fragen beantworten!" „Bitte nicht, Minerva, dann bin ich ja bis nächstes Jahr Weihnachten noch nicht erlöst!", schnarrte er sarkastisch, doch er wurde ignoriert. „Schön. Sie beide bleiben heute und morgen noch hier und wenn wir bis dahin keine Lösung gefunden haben, geht Miss Granger mit Severus mit. Ich muss jetzt auch wieder los, einiges vorbereiten...!" Und einer nach dem anderen verabschiedete sich, bis auch Poppy in ihrem Büro verschwand. Eine Weile herrschte eisiges Schweigen, bis Miss Granger dieses brach: „Äh Sir?" „Was, Miss Granger?" „Ich... nun, wie soll ich das sagen. Ich müsste mal...wo hin!"

Er stöhnte auf und sah sie grimmig an. „Das ist doch nicht ihr ernst, oder?" Sie wurde rot unter seinem Blick und verzog entschuldigend den Mund. „Es tut mir Leid...!" „Na schön." Er erhob sich langsam und sie tat es ihm gleich, beide stöhnten synchron auf, als sich kurz alles drehte. Doch diese Gefühl legte sich schnell wieder. „Wo ist hier überhaupt das Bad?" „Dort drüben, Sir!", nuschelte Miss Granger und zog ihn in die angegebene Richtung. Er sah eine kleine braune Tür, die sie nun öffnete. Er zog eine Braue in die Höhe, dann spähte er hinein und sah, dass die Toilette direkt neben der Tür war, gut! „Passen Sie auf, ich stelle mich hier hin. Das lässt Ihnen genug Platz!" Er lehnte sich von außen gegen die Wand und drehte seinen Arm, mit ihren verschlungenen Händen um die Ecke auf die andere Seite der Wand. Dann hörte er es kurz rascheln und er starrte hoch konzentriert irgendwohin, darauf bedacht nicht so sehr auf die Geräusche zu achten.

Hermine saß mit hochrotem Kopf auf der Toilette. Sie hatte es einfach nicht länger ausgehalten, sie hatte so dringend gemusst. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass dies nicht das letzte Mal war, dass sie gemeinsam auf die Toilette gingen, schließlich konnte er auch nicht auf ewig den Druck aushalten, oder? Sie zog sich mit einer Hand das Nachthemd wieder runter und streckte dieselbe dann zum Waschbecken um sie zu waschen. Danach kam sie wieder aus dem Bad und starrte auf ihre Füße um nur nicht ihren Professor ansehen zu müssen. „Worauf warten Sie noch?", meinte dieser und zog sie wieder zu den Betten. Schnell vergrub sich Hermine unter ihrer Decke. Sie sah kurz zu ihrer Hand, die fest in der des Professors lag, langsam kehrte das Gefühl wieder und sie spürte seine raue Handfläche, die warm gegen ihre drückte.

Sie blickte seinen Arm hinauf, er schien nur in einem schwarzen T-Shirt und einer Stoffhose zu stecken, da sie seine weiße Haut sehen konnte. Weiter oben erspähte sie die dunklen, wenn auch eher unscharfen Linien des Dunklen Mals. Sie hörte ein Husten und sah auf, direkt in die schwarzen Augen ihres Professors. „Und. Wie mache ich mich bei ihrer Begutachtung?", fragte er sarkastisch und sie spürte erneut, wie sich ihre Wangen erhitzten. „Ähm...!" „So schlecht?", er grinste und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück. „Sie wollen also Zaubertränke studieren?" „Ja, Sir. Ich habe durchaus mit dem Gedanken gespielt!"

„Interessant, welchen Beruf streben Sie denn an?" „Ich überlege als zweites Fach Verwandlung und als drittes Alte Ruhnen zu wählen. Und vielleicht...also nur vielleicht...als Professorin zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Oder in einer anderen Schule zu arbeiten...oder so...!" Ihre Stimme wurde von Wort zu Wort leiser. Warum schüchterte sie dieser Mann gerade so sehr ein? „Mhm. Interessant, aber meinen Job werden Sie schon einmal nicht bekommen, das haben Sie sich verbaut, als Sie mir das Leben gerettet haben. Dreimal." Er streckte seinen freien Arm in die Luft und hatte im nächsten Moment seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Ich habe Hunger, Sie nicht?" Hermine schüttelte perplex den Kopf. Er schnippte mit dem Holz und ein Tablett mit Brötchen, Marmelade und Kaffe erschien vor ihm. Es senkte sich langsam auf seinen Bauch und er begann zu essen.

Der Tag verging ohne, dass sie mit Professor Snape noch ein wichtiges Wort gewechselt hätte oder dieser zur Toilette wollte, und das obwohl er eine komplette Kanne Kaffe getrunken hatte. Doch plötzlich wurde Hermine mitten in der Nacht wach, als sie einen kalten Lufthauch spürte. Sie schlug die Augen auf und betrachtete das Gesicht ihres Lehrers von unten, er trug sie anscheinend gerade zum Bad. Sie hustete und er sah nur kurz auf Sie herab. „Sie sind wach? Schön, dann können Sie ja laufen!" und setzte sie auf dem Boden ab. Sie folgte ihm zu der kleinen braunen Tür. „Sie hätten mich auch sofort wecken können, Sir!"

Er grummelte nur eine unverständliche Antwort, die entfernt nach „Merk ich mir." klang, doch Hermine war sich nicht sicher. Sie wartete und versuchte sich von den Geräuschen aus dem Bad ab zu lenken. Als er wieder hervor trat sah er sie kurz ausdruckslos an, dann glitt sein Blick zu ihren Füßen. Er bückte sich und hob sie unter ihrem Protest wieder hoch, dann schritt er erneut hinüber zu den Betten und ließ sie auf ihrem nieder. „Warum...haben Sie das getan, Sir?", fragte sie seltsam berührt. „Sie tragen nichts an den Füßen, wenn Sie sich erkälten, stecke ich mich nachher noch an!" Und dann legte er sich in sein Krnakenbett und kehrte ihre so weit es ging den Rücken zu. Eine Weile starte sie noch auf seinen schwarzen Hinterkopf, dann fielen auch ihr wieder die Augen zu.

Am nächsten Morgen war sich Hermine nicht sicher, ob sie das alles nicht vielleicht geträumt hatte und sie sprach sie ihren Professor lieber nicht darauf an. Madame Pomfrey beschäftigte sich den ganzen Tag mit Teste, sie vollführte seltsame Bewegungen über den Händen von Hermine und Snape und murmelte dabei leise Beschwörungen. Nach ein paar Stunden ließ sich die Medihexe erschöpft auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Also ich komm nicht dahinter. Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch probieren soll!" Snape legte das Buch, dass er die ganze Zeit gelesen hatte beiseite und sah seine Kollegin ungläubig an. „Das war alles? Ein paar Beschwörungen? Ich bitte dich." „Hast du eine bessere Idee?" „Die habe ich in der Tat! Du flohst jetzt Ruben Rabeus, einen alten Studienkollegen von mir, er hat sich, so weit ich weiß, auf Zaubertrankunfälle spezialisiert!" Die Medihexe sah ihn für einen Moment sprachlos an. „Und das erzählst du mir erst jetzt?" Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lehnte sich grinsend wieder zurück.

Ein paar Stunden später, saß die Mediehexe wieder in dem selben Stuhl wie zuvor uns sah von Hermine zu Snape. „Als, Mr. Rabeus muss etwas recherchieren, er hat mir aber zugesichert morgen Abend eine Eule mit einem Ergebnis zu schicken. Das heißt, wir können nichts weiter tun, als warten! Und morgen beginnt der Unterricht! Sie sah Hermine entschuldigend an. „Es tut mir Leid. Du wirst das morgen deinen Klassenkameraden erklären müssen!" Hermine nickte und wünschte sich, sie hätte Snape im Keller ersticken lassen!

Am nächsten Morgen zauberte Hermine sich, mit Snape an der Hand in ihre Roben, nachdem sie auch einen Säuberungsspruch gewirkt hatte. Er musterte sie kurz und hexte sich dann in seine Lehrerroben. „Wir haben das Vergnügen, in der ersten Stunde direkt ihre Klassenkameraden zu haben. Aber zuerst will ich frühstücken!" Und so zog er sie hinter sich her aus dem Krankenflügel die leeren Flure entlang, da sämtliche Schüler wohl schon beim Frühstück saßen. Als Hermine mit ihrem Lehrer kurz vor der Tür stoppte, hörte sie, wie ihr Herz laut gegen ihre Brust hämmerte und sie schluckte. „Auf in den Kampf, Miss Granger!" Täuschte sie sich oder grinste ihr Lehrer? Sie hatte nicht genug Zeit um es heraus zu finden, denn er stieß das Portal auf und rauschte ganz in seiner Art durch den Gang, Hermine hatte Schwierigkeiten ihm zu folgen.

Hatte vorher noch reges Treiben und Gerede geherrscht verstummte nun der gesamte Saal. Hermine spürte einen unangenehme Hitze in ihren Wangen und sah erst auf, als sie an Harry und Ron vorbei kam. Diese warfen ihr ungläubige Blicke zu, Rons offener Mund zeigte sein halbzerkautes Frühstück. „Ich erklär es euch später!", wisperte sie ihnen zu und folgte ihrem Professor dann weiter zum Lehrertisch. Neben seinem Platz stand bereits ein weiterer Stuhl auf dem sie sich, wie ein Häufchen Elend nieder ließ.

„Nun tun Sie nicht so leidend, ich dachte, Sie wollen Lehrerin werden, gewöhnen Sie sich schon mal an den Platz hier!", grinste ihre Professor sie tatsächlich an. Sie schnaubte nur und sah weiter auf ihren leeren Teller, als sich der Schulleiter erhob. „Liebe Schüler, ich sehe... dass ihr überrascht seit. Keine Sorge, das waren wir ebenfalls. In den Ferien kam es zu einem kleinen Unglück... es gab eine Trankexplosion aus der Miss Granger und Professor Snape mit einem kleinen Problem hervor gingen. Ich bitte euch dieses Diskret zu behandeln!" Hermine sah auf und blickte in teils überrascht, ungläubig, amüsierte und erschrockene Gesichter.

Neben ihr machte sich ihr Professor über sein Toast her und schien das alles zu ignorieren. Sie hoffte nur, dass der Studienkollege von Professor Snape eine gute Lösung finden würde und so nahm sie sich eine Schüssel mit Müsli und begann zu essen. Beobachtet von einer Menge Augenpaaren.

Nach dem Frühstück folgte sie ihrem Professor durch die Gänge und durch tuschelnde Schüler hindurch in den Kerker. Als sie das Klassenzimemr betraten sog sie überrascht die Luft ein. Es sah aus wie neu, neue Bänke, neue Kessel, neue Tafel, neue Vorhänge, neue Fensterscheiben. Es musste eine gewaltige Explosion gewesen sein, wenn sie alles neu gemacht hatten. Nichtsdestotrotz war der Kerker immer noch ziemlich dunkel. „Kommen Sie!", Professor Snape zog sie nach vorn zum Pult und bedeutete ihr sich zu setzen. Dann warteten sie auf die Schüler. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass er ihretwegen auf seinen großen Auftritt verzichten musste und sie schmunzelte. „Was ist so witzig, Granger?" Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Wenig später traten die ersten Schüler in den Raum, ihr erste Blick galt den Händen von Snape und Hermine und Hermine wünschte sich erneut im Boden zu versinken. Wie peinlich! Sie starrte konzentriert auf die Tischplatte vor sich und sah erst auf, als Harry und Ron neben ihr standen. Die beiden sahen immer wieder nervös zu Snape, doch dieser ignorierte sie. „Hey!",meinte Ron. „Hallo.", entgegnete Hermine. „Ähm. Heißt das, dass du heute nicht mit zum Unterricht kommst?", wollte Harry wissen. „Ja genau. Ich bleibe die ganze Zeit hier." „Hört das... naja...dieses Händchenhalten irgendwann auf?", fragte Ron und Hermine meinte einen eifersüchtigen Unterton aus zu machen.

„Ja...heute Abend gibt es Neuigkeiten, ich gebe euch Bescheid, so bald ich kann!" Die zwei nickten und setzte sich dann leise redend auf ihre Plätze. Hermine sah ihnen sehnsüchtig hinter her. „Anscheinend fasst Mr. Weasley es nicht gut auf, dass ich ihre Hand halte!", meinte Snape und beugte sich zu ihr herunter, damit nicht alle das Gespräch mitbekamen. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist nicht mein Freund. Eigentlich kann ich händchenhalten mit wem ich will!", Merlin, hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt? Wieso erzählte sie ihm so etwas? Er verzog seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Grinsen. „Und ich bin ihre erste Wahl? Sehr schmeichelhaft!" Dann erhob er sich wieder und begann den Unterricht.

Während die anderen dabei waren einen Trank zu brauen, folgte Hermine ihrem Lehrer durch die Sitzreihen und begutachtete mit ihm die verschiedenen Ergebnisse. Er klärte sie, ohne dass sie gefragt hätte, über die verschiedenen Fehler auf, über die Konsistenz und über die Vermeidung der verschiedenen Probleme. „Sehen Sie hier, Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley hat eindeutig verlernt zu lesen, denn sonst hätte er bemerkt, dass im Buch etwas von zwei Knollen steht und nicht von drei."

Ron sah wütend zu ihm auf und sah sie dann vorwurfsvoll an. Als ob sie an seinem Fehler schuld sei. „Mr. Weasley, kippen Sie ihr Gebräu weg und beginnen Sie von vorne, bevor wir hier eine Tranexplosion haben!" „Ja, Sir. Schließlich sind sie ja für Explosionen zuständig. Macht es Ihnen Spaß Hermine zu zwingen bei Ihnen zu sein!", entgegnete Ron völlig aufgebracht und Hermine schlug sich mit der freien Hand gegen die Stirn. Er war eifersüchtig. „Fünfzig Punkte von Gryffindor und finden Sie sich heute Abend bei Mr. Filch ein, er wird sehr erfreut sein jemanden zu haben, der ihm dabei hilft die Spinnen aus seinen Karteischränken zu vertreiben." Dann drehte sich Snape um und ließ Ron zornig bebend stehen.

Hermine folgte ihm weiter zu den Slytherins, er beugte sich über einen Trank einer blonden Schlange, die ihn mit großen klimpernden Augen ansah. „Mache ich das so richtig, Sir?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen, sie kannte solche Mädchen noch von früher, sie waren wie Lavender. Doch Snape sah das Mädchen unbeeindruckt an. „Sie rühren jetzt zum sechsten Mal in die falsche Richtung. Was meinen Sie, machen Sie das richtig?" Dann ging er weiter und Hermine holte auf und lief nun neben ihm. „Mussten Sie Ron so viel abziehen?", wagte sie zu fragen. „Ja. Er war dreist und hat sich über uns lustig gemacht." Über uns? Hermine meinte sich verhört zu haben.

Am Ende der Stunde stellten alle die Phiolen mit Proben ihrer Tränke vor Hermine und Snape ab, einige warfen schräge Blicke zu ihr, andere, so wie Ron, ignorierten sie. Harry winkte ihr noch, dann war auch er aus dem Raum verschwunden. „Kommen Sie mit, und nehmen Sie ein paar Phiolen!" Er ließ die eine Hälfte vor sich her schweben und sie tat es ihm gleich und folgte ihm. Plötzlich fand sie sich in einem kleinen Flur wieder, überrascht sah sie sich um. „Es ist der selbe Zauber wie beim Bahnsteig 9 ¾ man muss durch eine Wand gehen!", klärte ihr Professor sie auf. „Und wohin führt dieser Gang?" „Ich meine Privaträume natürlich!"

Hermine schluckte, sie würde nun zum ersten Mal und wohl als einzige Schülerin seine privaten Räume sehen. Er stieß eine Tür auf und Hermine erblickte ein kleines Wohnzimmer, mit einem Kamin, einem Sofa, zwei Sesseln, einem kleinen Tisch und jeder Menge Bücher in großen Bücherregalen. „Stellen Sie die Phiolen auf den Tisch!" Wies er sie an und sie ließ ihre neben seine schweben. Dann setzte sich Professor Snape aufs Sofa und zog sie neben sich. Verdattert ließ sie sich fallen. „Ich habe jetzt eine Doppelstunde frei. Wir werden jetzt die verschiedenen Tränke prüfen und sie geben ihnen eine Note. Ich werde das danach dann berichtigen oder bestätigen. Also... der erste Trank!"

Er drückte ihr eine Phiole in die Hand und sie sah sie skeptisch an. Der Trank war dunkelblau, obwohl er eigentlich hellblau sein sollte. Sie schwenkte ihn etwas, wenigstens hatte er die richtige Konsistenz, leicht ölig. Dann entkorkte sie das Fläschchen und schnuppter. Es roch nach faulen Eiern! Schnell schloss sie die Phiole wieder mit einem Zauber. „Annehmbar!" „Bitte? Haben Sie das gerochen? Er hat nur eine von drei Voraussetzungen erfüllt und sie vergeben ein A? Ich glaube dieser Schüler bekommt eher ein M!"

„Aber Sir..!" „Miss Granger, wenn dieser junge Mann ein A bekommt, könnten Sie gleich der ganzen Klasse E's geben! Hier der nächste!" Es ging eine Weile so weiter, bis Hermine langsam Noten gab, denne Snape zustimmte. Dann schellte es und Hermine wurde bewusst, dass sie zwei Stunden mit Snape allein in seinem Wohnzimmer verbracht hatte! Sie sprang auf und er tat es ihr gleich. „Zwei Stunden Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs aus dem vierten Jahrgang und zwei Stunden Gryffindors und Ravenclaws aus dem fünften Jahrgang. Sie haben Glück, heute gibt es keine Erstklässler, die sind die schlimmsten!" Und so zog er sie zurück ins Klassenzimmer.

Beim Mittagessen saß Hermine wieder neben Snape, sie konnte ja nicht anders und lauschte den Gesprächen zwischen McGonagall und Sprout.

Am Abend saß sie wieder im Wohnzimmer ihres Tränkemeisters, gemeinsam warteten sie auf die Nachrichten von Madame Pomfrey. Plötzlich klopfte es und Snape ließ die Tür aufschwingen und die Medihexe trat mit bleichem Gesicht ein. „Nun?" Snape stand auf und Hermine tat es ihm gleich. Die Frau sah von einem zum anderen und atmete tief ein und aus. „Es gibt eine Lösung! Dieser Unfall scheint kein Präzedenzfall zu sein. Vor einigen Jahren, kurz nach der Entwicklung des Trankes kam es zu dem selben Unfall. Und der Zauber wurde nur gelöst durch..." „Ja?", meinte Snape gespannt. „Durch... durch Liebe!" „WAS?"

„Nun...nicht durch psychische Liebe...sondern durch physische Liebe...!" „Das ist mir schon klar Poppy, schließlich ist es ein Liebestrank für... Erwachsene gewesen...aber... das ist doch unmöglich!" „Doch. Mr. Rabeus hat es mir so geschildert. Aber er meinte, dass er auf jeden Fall nach einer weiteren Lösung suchen würde! Keine Sorge, wir finden schon etwas!" und dann verschwand die Hexe wieder. Hermine wagte es nicht ihren Professor an zu sehen.

Severus ließ sich wieder auf Sofa fallen. Verdammt, er hatte so etwas geahnt, aber... er hatte gehofft. Hoffentlich gab es noch eine andere Lösung! Er massierte sich mit einer Hand den Nasenrücken und sah seine Schülerin dann an. „Miss Granger, wir werden natürlich nicht...!" „Ja, ich weiß Sir!", beeilte sich diese zu sagen. Die Vorstellung schien sie sehr an zu widern, was ihm einen kleinen Stich versetzte, doch er konnte nicht benennen warum. „Gut...ich denke, wir sollten nun zu Bett gehen!" Sie nickte und stockte dann kurz. „Sir? Sollten wir nicht in den Krankenflügel?" „Und uns begaffen lassen? Ich halte es keine weitere Nacht in diesen unbequemen Betten aus!" Und schon zog er sie, wie sooft, hinter sich ins nächste Zimmer.

Hermine keuchte überrascht auf. Sein Schlafzimmer. Es war schwarz und dunkel, hier und da ein Regal und in der Mitte ein Himmelbett, in dunkelgrün. Sie wich etwas zurück, doch weit kam sie nicht. „Jetzt machen Sie kein Theater, ich bin müde!" Und schon stand er in T-Shirt und Boxershorts vor ihr. Sie sah an ihm herab und erkannte, dass er eigentlich ziemlich trainiert war. „Was? Sehe ich doch nicht so alt aus?", grinste er verschlagen, dann deutete er auf sie. „Ziehen sie sich um!"

Hermine zückte ihren Stab und schlüpfte dieses Mal in ein Tops und eine kurze Stoffhose, dann folgte sie ihm zu seinem Bett. Er schob sich zu erst darauf und legte sich auf die rechte Seite, dann folgte sie ihm und zog sich auf der linken Seite die Decke über den Körper. Ein letztes Mal sah Professor Snape sie an, dann löschte er mit einem Zauber das Licht. Wenig später schlief Hermine ein, der Tag war anstrengend gewesen.

Severus lag da und lauschte ihren gleichmäßigen Atemzügen. Sex. Sex ist also die Lösung, wisperte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Sie ist jung, hübsch...sie sieht verdammt heiß aus. Los! Wisperte die Stimme weiter. Er schüttelte sich und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, als an die Bilder die nun in seinem Kopf waren. Anscheinend hatte der Trank doch noch Wirkung auf ihn! Er sah sie, wie sie sich stöhnend unter ihm wand und ihren Rücken durch drückte. Er spürte wie sein Köper auf diese Vorstellung reagierte und sich sein Schwanz versteifte. Schluss!

Er drehte sich etwas und lag nun auf dem Rücken, er starrte an die Decke und kniff konzentriert die Augen zusammen, doch er konnte nicht einschlafen. Er stöhnte frustriert auf. „Alles in Ordnung, Sir!", wisperte Miss Granger vorsichtig und strich seine Schulter entlang. Er versteifte sich etwas und presste hervor: „Ja, alles bestens, schlafen Sie!" Eine Weile blieb es still und er entspannte sich wieder, doch dann: „Was ist, wenn es keine andere Lösung gibt!" „Dann sind Sie wohl auf ewig hier gefangen, Miss Granger, oder wollen Sie sich eine Nacht mit mir wirklich antun?", Merlin hatte er das wirklich gerade gesagt? „Tue ich doch schon!" Täuschte er sich oder lachte das Mädchen? Wütend drehte er sich auf die Seite, doch die Dunkelheit verwehrte ihm jeden Blick. „Lachen Sie gerade über mich?" Er zog an ihrer Hand und sie kicherte wieder. „Nein, das würde ich nicht wagen Sir!" Dann kehrte wieder Ruhe ein, doch er musste einfach weiter ihre Stimme hören.

„Wieso haben Sie mich damals gerettet, Miss Granger?" „Ich konnte Sie doch nicht sterben lassen, Sir!", meinte sie aufrichtig und sein Herz zog sich zusammen. „Und wieso nicht?" Was sollte das, was für eine Antwort erwartete er denn jetzt? Was bei allen Göttern ging hier bloß vor?

„Würden Sie mich sterben lassen?" „Nein!", antwortete er rau. Dann plötzlich spürte er eine weiche Hand an seiner Wange. „Sehen Sie." Er lehnte seinen Kopf etwas weiter in die Berührung und biss sich auf die Lippe. Es ging nicht anders.

Er beugte sich vor und suchte ihre Lippen mit seinen, zu seiner Überraschung zog sie sich nicht zurück sondern griff mit der freien Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn noch etwas näher an sich heran. Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund, als er mit der Zunge um Einlass bat, den sie ihm gewährte. Nun zog er sie eng an sich und drückte ihr den Beweis seiner Erregung an den Bauch, doch sie schien nicht verängstigt im Gegenteil, sie löste ihre Hand von seinem Nacken und strich sachte über die Erhebung in seiner Hose. Merlin!

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie tat, aber es fühlte sich verdammt gut an und so schob sie jegliche Bedenken für wenigstens eine Nacht beiseite und führte ihre Bemühungen um seine Errektion fort. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest. Nun hatte er ihre beiden Hände in seinen. „Wissen Sie, was Sie hier tun?", fragte er rau, so dass es Hermine einen Schauer den Rücken runter jagte. „Ja!", wisperte sie zurück und erstickte seine Entgegnungen mit einem intensiven Kuss. Er griff völlig um sie herum und zog sie auf sich, so dass sie nun auf seiner Brust lag. Langsam strich er ihre eine Seite entlang und griff dann nach seinem Zauberstab. „Sicher?", meinte er keuchend. „Ja!"

Und plötzlich spürte sie seine nackte Haut an ihrer und im nächsten Moment war sie unter ihm begraben. Sie spürte wie er sachte an ihrer Lippe knabberte und sich dann einen Weg hinunter zu ihren steil aufgerichteten Brustwarzen suchte. Er biss hinein und Hermine stöhnte auf. Lustvoll drückte sie ihren Rücken durch und bog sich ihm entgegen, dies schien ihn mehr an zu stacheln, denn er intensivierte seine Bemühungen und führte seinen Weg fort, hinab zu ihrer feuchten Scham. Sie seufzte, als er mit der Zunge langsam ihre Spalte entlang fuhr und sie dann mit den Fingern teile. Sein Daumen massierte hingebungsvoll ihre empfindlichste Stelle, während seine Zunge einen schnellen Rhythmus aufnahm. Sie konnte spüren, wie sie dem Höhepunkt immer näher kam, doch bevor sie kam, entzog er sich ihr.

Sie griff in sein Haar und zog ihn wieder zu sich herauf, dann verschloss sie seinen Mund mit einem heftigen Kuss und schmeckte sich selbst. Sie Keuchte erneut, als seine Spitze an ihrem feuchten Eingang entlang strich. Er stützte sich auf seinen einen Arm, da die andere Hand noch mit ihrer verschlungen war und schob mit dem Bein ihre Schenkel aus einander. Ohne weitere Vorwahnung drang er in sie ein und ein tiefes Grollen entwich seiner Kehle, als er sie ausfüllte. Sie stöhnte und begann ihr Becken kreisen zu lassen, doch er lachte nur leise auf und blieb regungslos.

„Sag meinen Namen." Sie riss die Augen auf, konnte im Dunkeln aber nichts sehen. Er positionierte einen weiteren Kuss auf ihrem Mund. „Hermine. Mein Name!" Sie schluckte und strich seinen Rücken entlang und krallte sich dann in seinen Hintern, was ihm ein Knurren entlockte. „Bitte..bi...bitte Severus!" Als ob dies der Startpfiff gewesen wäre, begann ihr Zaubertrankprofessor nun in schnell Rhythmus in sie sein zu dringen und sich ihr wieder völlig zu entziehen. Das Geräusch von Keuchen und aneinander reibenden Leibern erfüllte den Raum. Hermine spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln lustvoll um seinen Schwanz zusammen zogen und stöhnte ein letztes Mal kehlig auf.

Auch er ergoss sich nun knurrend in sie und verharrte dann still auf ihr. „Jetzt hat Weasley einen Grund zu Eifersucht!" Er rutschte von ihr herunter und löste vorsichtig seine Hand aus ihrer. Als ob es nicht ihre wäre öffnete und schloss sie ihre, nun freie Hand. Dann zog er sie in seine Arme und vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haar. „Es fühlt sich seltsam an!", wisperte sie und er lachte leise in ihr Ohr. Dann griff er mit einer Hand nach ihrer und hielt sie fest. Zufrieden schloss sie die Augen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten beide durch ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür. Severus entzündete das Licht und sah auf die Uhr. „Halb Fünf?" Er sah die Frau in seinen Armen an und drückte ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann zauberte er sie beide in ihre Kleidung zurück und wollte schon allein zur Tür gehen, als sie ihn fest hielt. „Warten Sie...ähm. Warte! Vielleicht sollten wir...?"

Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin und er überlegte kurz. Es wäre wohl besser, wie sollte er Albus erklären, dass er mit einer Schülerin geschlafen hatte, obwohl es vielleicht noch eine andere Lösung gab? Schnell ergriff er ihre Hand und zog sie zur Tür. Dann öffnete er diese und sah in die besorgten Augen von Minerva, Poppy und Albus. „Wir haben wirklich alles versucht und wir dachten, ihr solltet es als erste erfahren. Es gibt...keine andere Lösung!", ließ Minerva die Bombe platzen und fiel theatralisch zusammen mit Poppy auf das Sofa. Albus hingegen musterte Hermine und Severus und ein kleines Funkeln stahl sich in seine Augen.

Severus seufzte, natürlich. Wie hatte er nur glauben können etwas vor Albus verbergen zu können. Er seufzte und ließ Miss Grangers...Hermines Hand los und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Was machen wir denn nun?", wollte er gespielt verzweifelt wissen. Minerva und Poppy sahen erst ihn, dann Hermine und dann wieder ihn. „Wie...?", wollte Poppy wissen, doch Albus kam ihr zuvor. „Wie schön, da hat sich das ganze ja von selbst gelöst. Nun ja, dann gehen wir mal wieder, einen schönen Tag noch, kommt ihr?" Und er zog die beiden protestierenden Frauen aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür laut hinter sich.

Nun sah Hermine Severus an. „Ähm?" „Ja, du hattest schon klarere Fragen?" „Also... was nun?" „Nun...!" er ging langsam auf sie zu und ergriff ihre Hand, dann drückte er ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die rosa Lippen. „Kannst du gehen wenn du willst!" Sie sah auf ihre ineinanderverschlungenen Hände hinab und dann in sein Gesicht. Ein Grinsen legte sich um ihre Lippen und er grinste zurück. „Ich glaube, ich klebe doch noch ein bisschen fest!" „Dann sollten wir da etwas gegen unternehmen!" Und er zog sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer.


End file.
